


Strangers

by loversblade



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lust, One Shot, Passionate Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Stranger Sex, Teasing, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loversblade/pseuds/loversblade
Summary: Do strangers that meet at bars generally have sex with each other right after introducing and talking?





	Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what tags to put for this fic (/□＼*)・゜
> 
> hi everyone, this is my first uploaded work and just a heads-up that my first language isn't english, so there are bound to be mistakes somewhere in this work--grammar for sure. it's kind of a short one-shot fic, if you will (lol). if you enjoyed it, please leave a kudos! ♡

Despite being a complete stranger that she didn’t know, it was delightful. He was attentive to detail—paying attention to the way she reacted to certain touches on her skin—and gentle, incredibly gently. They exchanged many kisses when they entered his room, stripping, and even now to just foreplay.

He loved the way she let out her voice, small gasps as he touched a sensitive spot to moans as he curled his fingers. They didn’t even know each other’s name, but the chemistry was there and it was bound to be done anyways.

“Your voice is adorable,” he whispered to her sensitive ear as he stroked her sweet spot. “My name is Lucien, by the way. What’s yours?”

He had a slight smirk on his face, cunning, but also dangerous. Dangerous enough that simply a one night stand was able to make her fall in love with him.

Their bodies were very much compatible, although, for Vixen, it was quite embarrassing to her that her voice was escaping her lips non-stop. He was able to make her moan his name more than she has ever for anyone else. It fueled his ego, though he didn’t use it for anything much.

“Vixen,” she mewled as he continued with his hand movements.

“Vixen, baby,” he breathed, “tell me how you want it, I’ll give it to you.”

She pulled down his head from above and kissed him, a kiss that felt deeper than any of the ones she’s received before. They were close, his growls were becoming increasingly louder, and his thrusts more aggressive—something that was getting Vixen turned-on even more. A particular thrust had her crying out his name; her toes curled in immense pleasure, and nails dragged down his back. She felt like she was in heaven.

They continued to lay beside each other afterward, close and intimate like they were lovers. Lucien had his head propped up on one hand while Vixen was facing him, a satisfied smile on her face.

He leaned in, planting a kiss on her lips, only to be held by her closer for a longer time period. She tugged at his lower lips, a small laugh leaving Lucien’s mouth. She’s so cute and a tease in bed, he thought. He kissed her back, trailing a line of kiss marks down her neck and collarbones, eliciting giggles and sighs from Vixen's lips.

_I want to make her mine…_

*

They ended up showering together a few minutes later, where Vixen becoming a moaning mess was inevitable. He had her pinned against the wall in no time as she teased him with washing his lower region. In another minute, they would be in a position that she had never done before, standing up. It was one where she wasn’t able to be in charge at all, giving up her freedom to move just for the pleasure by Lucien.

So deep, so deep, was all that clouded her mind as they had sex in the shower. He was amazing at what he does, and not once did Vixen complain. She enjoyed it.

“This is my first time with a one-night stand,” she spoke, cuddling close to Lucien. He had his arms wrapped around her and legs entangles with each other.

He raised an eyebrow. “For real?”

“Yes…” She responded. “Why, do you think I’m one to sleep around a lot?” She jabbed his side.

Lucien winced in mock pain, “Well, no, I didn’t say that—”

“—but it’s implied.”

“N-No…agh, when is it my turn to talk?” he complained.

Vixen let out a giggle, “You can talk now.”

He let out a sigh. Girls are such tough creatures to communicate with sometimes, but it’s worth it if it’s her. 

“Turn around,” he asked softly. She complied immediately, a rosy blush on her cheeks.

_How cute._

He shifted his body a little so they could be mutually comfortable while close together, letting his head rest on her shoulder as his hands were entwined with hers. It’s been a while since they both were able to relax next to someone like this after sex. It was nothing heavy to expect, but an enjoyable quiet moment together with lots of kissing and cuddling. If this was something that can be done every time, Vixen wouldn’t let a moment slip to achieve this.

She was the first to speak. “How many one-night stands have you had?”

“You’re my third one, so far,” he responded without a moment’s hesitation. It was like he had nothing to hide about, and she was pleased with his quick answer. “And by far, the most enjoyable one to be with,” he nuzzled his nose into her shoulder, peppering kisses on her.

She blushed, a feeling of happiness was spreading warmly over her body. However, a small feeling of jealousy began to bloom from within that he had already slept with that many people before her. Lucien had already noticed her ears turning red, a chuckle leaving his lips. Vixen dragged her legs up and down against his, feeling his leg hair against her smooth legs. Never had she thought about wanting a relationship with a one-night stand, but it was already crossing her mind.

She didn’t want to leave him after this.

“If it’s okay with you,” she started, her ears still visibly red, “I want to keep in touch.”

He hummed. “That’s fine with me, I was going to ask that anyways, but you beat me to it. You know where I live, now, anyways.”

Both Lucien and Coda weren’t able to see each other’s facial expression, but he was able to predict hers easily, based on her small movements and her ears. He wanted to tease her about it, but seeing her happy reaction made him soft. He wanted to keep this moment long-lived in his memories. 

She went to reach for her phone, only to be stopped by Lucien’s arms. He pulled her back, holding her even tighter.

“Let's stay like this for now. We can do that tomorrow morning.”

“Okay.”

“Then goodnight,” he whispered, kissing the top of her head.

“…Goodnight, Lucien.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading to the end! 
> 
> i've basically been writing smutty prompts like this for a bit, but they're really short, oops. i may, or may not, upload more.
> 
> again, please leave a kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
